Learning to Trust
by raindrops17
Summary: This is a story about Dark Link and a girl named Rose. There is not Link or Zelda at all in this story because Zelda was in the last story, and why would Link get involved if Zelda's not there? Anyway, set during Ocarina of Time with the Kokiri Forest and Kakariko Village. I do not claim ownership of anything from Legend of Zelda, again, but I do own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was just a young girl, happily living with her parents in Kakariko Village, unknowing that soon her happy childhood days would be over and she would be forced to grow up prematurely.

One night, after her mother tucked her in bed, she heard her father and mother whispering in low, distressed voices in the next room. "You know, we should leave soon," her mother whispered, "He's getting closer. Just a few days ago, there was a report of a man killed out in Hyrule Field when he was sleeping."

Her father sighed, and said, "There are guards here from Hyrule Castle. I'm sure we'll be fine…" But his voice was uncertain and trailed off into a question at the end. "Besides, no one would ever hurt her. And I would give my life to protect you and Rose. You are both my whole life."

She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek, laying her hand over his. "The same for me, except you and Rose are my life."

Later that night

Rose woke up, hearing her mother's scream. "Mom!" She screamed, stumbling down the hall and then seeing her parents on the floor. "Mom! Dad!" She sobbed, falling over them and looking up to see a tall man dressed in black with crimson eyes, looking at her with curiosity. His eyes pierced her through with fear, and she mercifully sank into darkness, her escape from this nightmare.

**Dark Link's point of view**

I smirked cruelly as I quietly slid through one house after the next, finishing off everyone I came across. Entering the last house in the village, I encountered a man and a woman I assumed was his wife. They had just fallen when I heard a scream, and my head snapped up, focusing on a little girl crying over her parents. She didn't see me at first, then looked up, seeming to sense my presence. I felt curiosity….. and something else. The moment was gone, however when she fainted, her body falling forward, with a soft thud. I moved forward, dismissing all feeling and slipping into the cold, unfeeling state I was in most of the time. This girl had to go. I had never, in all my years of pillaging and murdering whole villages, left anyone alive. I had no mercy whatsoever. However, as my sword lifted above her helpless form, I felt guilt and compassion overtaking my bloodlust. I looked at her for a long moment then kneeled, and leaned forward, whispering in her elf ear. "I let you go this time. But next time, you won't be so lucky. I will find you again." Her pointed ear twitched and she sighed, and moved away from me. Standing up, I sheathed my sword and stepped into the shadows, becoming part of the darkness. A moment later, there was nothing there. Almost as if no one had disrupted everything, but Rose's body lying on the floor proved otherwise.

**Rose's point of view**

Rose blinked, her eyes coming into focus, and finally resting on the face of a kind middle-aged woman named Ruth who had often babysat her. "Ruth?" She croaked, and then realized she was on a horse, riding away from Kakariko. "What happened?" She asked.

"Rose, honey, he came in the middle of the night, and your parents…." Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked away, visibly restraining herself. "No," Rose whispered softly, "he… didn't, he couldn't have…."

"I'm so sorry." Ruth gathered Rose to her for a hug, and Rose looked over her shoulder, crying silently and seeing Kakariko go up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Years later, when Rose is sixteen**

Rose hurried to gather all the wood she could before the storm hit. In the distance, she could see black clouds gathering, hanging over Kokiri Forest.

She nearly ran, her skirt flying out around her ankles as she came back to her and Ruth's house in Hyrule Market, outside the castle. "Ruth?" She called, as she closed the door and dumped the wood in the box by the woodstove. There was no answer, and she started to get worried. She checked all the rooms upstairs, then steeled herself and entered the basement.

Ruth hardly came down here, but maybe she did to get something from the cellar and fell. She felt panic surging through her at the mental image of Ruth sprawled motionless at the foot of the stairs, and quickly dispelled the thought, going down the stairs and then seeing Ruth swaying at the bottom. "Rose?" Her voice was weak, and Rose could tell she was going to faint. Jumping down the last of the stairs, she caught Ruth and carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed in her room.

Rose paced the house, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come. Finally, there came a knock on the door, and she nearly hit the wall in her haste to open the door. The doctor entered, and asked," Where is she?"

"In the next room," Rose answered, amazed her voice didn't shake.

"Alright. Let's go see what's wrong, shall we?"

After the doctor finished his examination, he looked at her, and said gravely, "I'm afraid she has a terrible sickness. There is no hope, unless…"

"Unless what?" She asked her voice tight with worry and fear.

"Well, there is a cure, but I don't know where it is or how to obtain it. It's probably just a myth or hearsay."

"Tell me."

**Dark's point of view**

It had been at least ten years, maybe twelve, since I had let that girl go. During that time, I had just returned to my castle, and waited. Waiting for what, I wasn't sure, but no more villages had been visited by me. Lounging on my throne, I tipped my head back, and looked up at the ceiling, made of black marble and pierced through with holes so light filtered through. I heard a soft footfall on the floor, and looked to see a servant standing there, his head bowed with the proper respect. He spoke, saying, "Master, the girl has been found."

A grin stretched across my face, and I demanded, "Where?"

He continued, "In Hyrule Market, Master. Shall I saddle your horse?"

I nodded, granting permission before glancing up again, toward the sunlight. "Just wait," I thought mentally, "I'm coming for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose hurried through the storm, her head down and repeating the name the doctor had told. Sapphire Amulet, Sapphire Amulet, Sapphire Amulet….. She didn't notice where she was going and bumped into a man standing in her way. "Hey!" She reeled backwards, her arms windmilling to catch her balance. It was no use. She landed on her rear, and then looked up, pushing the hair out of her face to see more clearly. A pang of fear twisted her gut as she saw red eyes in the stranger's face. Those eyes…She could never forget them, nor the man who had killed her parents. His sword was at her throat then, ready to finish her off, and a sob caught in her throat. Not for her, because her life was already slated to end, but for Ruth, who needed that cure. "Please," she whispered, her voice hitching, "Spare me. I need to save Ruth."

He hesitated, and lowered the blade, demanding in a deep voice, "Who's Ruth?"

"She's my adopted mom. She saved me, please let me find the cure for her. Just one favor, I beg you. Let me save her and then I'll go wherever you want, do whatever you want. I will be your slave."

He looked at her for a long moment, and she wasn't sure what he saw. Whatever it was, he quickly stood up, sheathed his sword, and then extended his hand. He opened his fist, and she saw a blue necklace in it. She gasped and reached out for it, but he withdrew his hand, and said,"On one condition. When she's healed, you return here, and no later. If you don't come back…well, the consequences for Ruth….." He chuckled, and let the sentence hang, letting her imagine the consequences.

"Yes," She whispered, bowing her head and giving up her freedom. "I will."

She looked up a moment later, blinking back tears and seeing that he was gone and the Sapphire Amulet glinting through the rain.

~~~~Later~~~~

She burst through the door, and quickly laid the amulet on Ruth's forehead, seeing Ruth stop shivering and her color return to normal. Her breathing became regular, and Rose knew she was sleeping. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote, "I'm so sorry. I need to go. I don't know where I'm going, or if I'll be back. But don't worry; I will try to come back whenever I can. I love you. Remember that. "-Rose, your daughter.

She wiped her hand across her eyes, and turned to go, looking back at Ruth one more time. She blew a kiss in her direction and murmured, "Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, he was waiting there, leaning against the wall. "Well, well, the little bird came back," he said, walking over to her and then wrapping one arm around her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact, and he only held her tighter and made an annoyed sound. "Don't take it the wrong way," he warned her. She flinched and he hissed under his breath, and then whistled, and a coal black stallion came trotting up, shaking his forelock out of his eyes.

She gasped in surprise and reached out to touch his nose softly. "He's beautiful," she whispered, and the stallion neighed and danced, as if in agreement and impatient to get out of here. "Let's go," the man said impatiently, and swung her up into the saddle, then mounted and sat in front of Rose. He clucked, and the stallion began walking fast, held back by the man, but eager to run. Once out of the castle market, the stallion began galloping and Rose swayed, scared. She didn't know what to do. She could just wrap her arms around his waist, but the thought scared her, and this man could be so intimidating.

The stallion swerved suddenly, and Rose screamed, leaning out and slipping out of the saddle. The man sighed, and grabbed Rose's arm, hauling her back and then guiding her wrists so she held him around his trim waist. She sat frozen, unable to move.

Finally, an eternity later, the stallion slowed, and she looked up to see a dark castle rising against the sky and a backdrop of trees. She shrank back, but the man simply dismounted then grabbed Rose around the waist and lifted her down.

He began walking towards the castle and she had no choice since she was in the middle of nowhere and even if she could escape, Ruth would pay the price. She wouldn't let that happen. Shivering, she followed the man and said," You never told me your name."

He growled, and said, "Does it matter?"

She wavered, but held her ground. "Yes. I mean, since I'm to live here now, what am I supposed to call you?"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "Fair enough, I suppose. My name is Dark Link, but just call me Dark."

"All right. So what do I do for you here, Dark?"

He ran his eyes over her, and she flinched. He sighed, and moved toward her, putting his hand under her chin. She stood frozen, and he brought his mouth to her ear saying, "You belong to me now." His breath was cool and fragrant on her skin, and she shivered. He then swept her legs out from under her and caught her, with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He walked into the castle, bridal style, carrying Rose all the way up a few flights of stairs to her new room and finally letting her down. He said, "This is your new room. I'll just stop by whenever I need something. And by the way, don't try escaping." With that, he walked out of sight, leaving her to sink down on her bed, and sigh. She walked to a door she assumed was the closet and pulled it open to reveal a huge fancy bathroom. There was indeed a closet in the corner with a lot of dark colored dresses.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~Later~~~~

Rose shivered as she clutched her blankets around her, and then decided to get up and see if there was a stove or something warm nearby. She wandered throughout the castle, and eventually found a fireplace, with a roaring fire. She sat, leaning against the back of a chair, and eventually started to drop off to sleep; unaware of the red eyes watching her.

**Dark's point of view**

I had just been going around the castle for nothing in particular, when I noticed the girl walking out of her room. I decided to follow her, in case she tried to escape, even though I had warned her. There was something different about this girl. First of all, she had begged for her life, not for her sake, but for the woman who had taken her in. Why did I let her live in the first place? I mean, there was a spark, even when she was little, but I had killed everyone I had met, including her parents. Was that why she was terrified of me? Because the blood of countless innocents stained my hands, among those two of the people she cared about most. I growled and raked my hands through the black marble wall, leaving a deep gash. After all this time, all I wanted was someone to accept me for who I was, even though I was a murderer. Perhaps that was why I had done what I did. But I wanted, no needed, this girl to stop being scared of me.

**Rose's point of view**

I woke up suddenly, and then saw Dark sitting there, watching me. His face was hard to read, but I got the impression there was a deep anger simmering behind the mask. "What's your name?" He growled, real anger there this time. I shrank back, and stuttered,"R-Rose, sir."

He stood up suddenly, and stormed towards me. I flinched against the chair behind me, but was helpless as he picked me up by my arms and put me down in the chair, then leaned over me so I couldn't escape, but was pinned in by his arms and his crimson eyes glaring down into mine.

I was taken by surprise when his soft lips met mine with force. I tried to escape, but he only wrapped his arms around my body so I was captured. I twisted, trying to free myself, but he refused to give up. His mouth moved roughly and passionately across my own, and I was suffocating under his kiss. Finally, he surrendered, sighing and leaning away from me. "Rose," he whispered, his eyes closed.

I sat frozen and terrified, a red blush staining my cheeks, as I slowly brought my hand to my face, still feeling his kiss lingering on my lips. That was my first kiss, and I hadn't wanted it to be the man who had stolen my parents away from me. But it was too late, and he had already taken too much from me. My parents, Ruth, my freedom, and now my first kiss. I bolted upright, heading for the safety of my room. I heard his voice calling my name as I fled upstairs, and locked the door, then collapsing on my bed and crying. He chased after me, and I heard the reverberations from his hand hitting my door, trying to knock. Eventually, he gave up and I heard his footsteps fading down the hallway.

I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair, and then looked around my room. I needed to leave, but how? And where would I go? If I went back home, he would hurt Ruth for sure, and he knew where I lived, or at least the general vicinity. Anyone he asked would point the way to our home. Still, if I went home, then I would be able to protect Ruth, by giving myself up before he hurt her, if he came hunting me.

I went to the bathroom and knotted everything I could find to make a rope. Hanging it out the window, I watched it fall and hit the ground. Taking a deep breath, I sat on the windowsill and let go, holding tight to the rope. Making my way down slowly and carefully, I eventually reached the ground and started running back the way we had come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark's point of view**

I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, if ever, watching Rose run away from me. Because I had taken advantage of her, she now thought of me as a monster for sure. Guilt twisted through me, and I groaned, raking my hands through my dark hair. I needed to apologize somehow, so I had chased after her, calling her name desperately. But she hadn't stopped, so I had tried waiting her out, but that didn't work either. Finally, I started pacing around, going crazy. After an hour of nothing but boredom and practicing apologies, I went up to her room, seeing the door was locked firmly and knocked. No answer. Frustrated, I knocked more, but got the same result. I put my mouth to the door, and shouted, "Rose, if you don't come out, I **will** break this door down."

No response, so I put my shoulder to the door, and pushed until it gave way and I stumbled into her room, blinking. I swept my gaze around the room, seeing nothing wrong. That was the problem. Nothing was out of order, but a very important something or someone was missing. "She's gone," I moaned, sinking to my knees, and taking a deep, unsteady breath. I felt like I had been punched in the gut, my lungs couldn't suck in enough air. I needed to chase her down and bring her to her senses, tell her I needed her. When had I fallen for her like this? Better yet, why had I fallen for her? A girl like Rose would never love me, a monster, a demon, the killer who had targeted her parents. No matter what, I still needed to confess to her and tell her how I felt. Then I would be able to watch her walk away, knowing I had tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose's point of view**

I ran along, until I reached Hyrule Castle Market, and wove my way through the maze of streets until I saw a familiar faded red house, standing patiently as if welcoming me home. I opened the door and came in, looking for Ruth. I saw her standing at the stove, her back bent forward as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Guilt consumed me, for doing this to her, and I couldn't breathe for a moment, until I stumbled forward with a strained, "Ruth!" She turned around, holding a mixing spoon, and her face immediately lit up. "Rose, honey, what happened?" She asked, holding me tightly as I sobbed into her shoulder. I tried to explain, but she hushed me after seeing how tired and sore I was. "Let's get you to bed," she said, ushering me to my room and tucking me in. I fell asleep almost right away, too late to see her tiptoeing out of my room, being careful not to wake me.

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, and went to talk to Ruth, explaining everything but omitting some parts, like the kiss and the identity of Dark. I couldn't bring myself to talk about them; I just needed more time to decide how I felt about all of this. She examined my face closely, while I tried not to squirm, and then nodded slowly. "I see."

"Honey, is this man starting to mean something to you?" She asked, her voice direct and firm.

Rose choked, and then gasped out, "What? I mean, no, well maybe, I don't know anymore!"

Ruth sighed, and then looked at the tabletop. "Honey, if he matters to you, if he's all you think about, you need to find him. You just might have it with him, honey. He'll give you a good life and everything you want. If he's the man of your dreams, go and tell him how you feel."

Rose's head spun, and she leaned back. "You'd just give me up like that, after I came back?"

Ruth looked at her, her jaw firm. "Now listen to me, honey. I do like having you around. You're like my daughter to me. But it's time for you to leave the roost and spread your wings. That man just might be your everything, and I'm not going to hold you down, and drag you down with me. You deserve the best this life has to offer, and that man is one of those things. He'd be a fool to give you up, so go to him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark's point of view**

After going to the stables, I saddled my stallion and was ready to mount when I was hit with a wave of nausea. I moaned and sank to the ground, knowing I couldn't go anywhere when I felt like this. I managed to drag myself back to the castle, and collapsed in the entryway, unable to go any farther. "Rose," was my last thought before I sank down into unconsciousness.

**Rose's point of view**

I stood in the entryway of our house, turning to look back at Ruth, before striding off into the bustle of the market on a weekday. I had everything I needed. This morning, only a few hours ago, Ruth had flown through the house, gathering everything I would need for a long journey. And it would be long, because I would be on foot, but I would make it. I had to see Dark again, hear his voice, and apologize for running away. I loved him. The realization slammed into my gut like a ton of bricks, and I slumped against the wall of the nearby house, my heart hammering against my ribs. Somehow in this whole mess I had gotten myself into, I had fallen in love with the man who had killed my parents. Maybe it was just Stockholm syndrome, that and the fact that he hadn't hurt me. But no- I had to believe it was more than that. The sound of his voice brought joy, and his smile made me feel funny inside. Not that he had smiled much, but I could change that, given half a chance. And the kiss, well, remembering it brought a bright red blush to my face, and I recalled the gentle feel of his lips, pressed firmly against mine.

Finally getting myself together, I slung the pack more firmly over my shoulder and headed out the way Dark and I had left, only a few days ago. I hadn't gotten very far when I saw a familiar black stallion galloping towards me. I jumped to the side, and he slid to a stop, his tack on and his body coated in lather. I was shocked, but mounted him quickly and we were on our way, heading to Dark. "I'm coming, Dark," I thought mentally, sending it out all around me, as if he could somehow hear me. "I'm coming."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark's point of view**

I groaned, slowly getting to my hands and knees, as I realized I'd passed out on the floor. Great. Now I would be sore and achy, and it would delay looking for Rose even longer. Rose…Just the thought of her brought a picture of her to my mind, her beautiful hair flying in the wind and her eyes bright and warm. I hoped she was safe, wherever she was. If she was hurt, I would make the people responsible pay tenfold. A surge of protectiveness rose inside me, and I realized my feelings went far beyond just liking a pretty girl. She was mine, and I wouldn't let anyone else take her.

**Rose's point of view**

After stopping for a night out on the field, I stretched and set off again in the morning. I didn't really know where I was going, so I let the stallion have his head, hoping he would lead me home. Home was a funny way to describe the gloomy castle, but it was because Dark was there, and he was all I needed. And as for the gloomy part, well, I would soon change that for the better.

Finally, after a few nights out in the open, the countryside began to change, turning into the forest I remembered that surrounded Dark's castle. I began to get eager, urging the stallion to go faster, and he complied, tossing his head and stretching his legs more and more as we swept into a gallop.

Then I looked up above the treeline, and saw the first spires of his castle appear. Excitement swept through my body, charging every cell with adrenaline and anticipation. Finally, I would see Dark again. Would he be happy to see me? What would he do? I couldn't wait to find out.

Stopping in front of the castle, I studied everything, then took a deep breath and entered-only to find….


	10. Chapter 10

I entered the castle only to find Dark passed out on the floor, curled up, looking weak and sick. I couldn't breathe for a moment, then rushed to his side and knelt. "Dark!" I cried, panic overtaking me. I shook his shoulder with a frantic, "Dark! Wake up!"

He moaned, and rolled to his other side, mumbling something I couldn't understand. I shook him harder, wondering if I would have to resort to slapping his face, but he sat up with a startled, "What?!"

His eyes fell on me, and his expression changed. Instead of being confused and puzzled, it switched to wonderment, then something I couldn't identify. I know I had seen it before, though. Then I remembered. I had seen it in my parent's and Ruth's eyes whenever they looked at me. Love. He loved me? Something tingled throughout my whole body, and I knew he did.

"Rose!" He cried, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me closer, then burying his face in my hair and sniffling. Finally, he leaned back, and cupped my face in his rough, yet gentle hands, and entrancing me with his ruby eyes. "Rose," he started again, looking down and whispering," I love you."

I didn't have to think twice. I leaned in and kissed him, softly, but wanting him to return it. He did, his arms going around my waist again and tightening, holding me firmly against his muscled body. I didn't mind, I loved the closeness. After what seemed an eternity wrapped in his kiss and embrace, but wasn't long enough, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, gasping. I laughed, and said softly, "I love you too. I would've thought it was obvious though, because why else would I come back?" His only response was a smile, and another soft, passionate kiss. He leaned back again, and then stood up, pulling me with him. I looked uncertainly at him, and then saw Dark get down on one knee, looking at me with love in his eyes. I pulled our entwined hands up to cover my mouth, gasping in surprise. "Rose," he said solemnly, "I swear, as long as I live, I will always protect you and love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said, "I do. I love you, and I will love you forever."

He smiled, then pulled my hand down to his kneeling height, and said, "It's not new, by any means, but I hope you don't mind." He slid a simple gold band off his own hand, and then gently slid it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly, and I turned it around. Tears in my eyes, I cleared my throat and whispered; "It's beautiful, more so that it was one of your most prized possessions."

This is the story of Rose, a girl who learned to trust and gained love in the end.


End file.
